


Mr Fischbach little secret

by RedGap



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-11-21 04:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGap/pseuds/RedGap
Summary: Owning and Working for a Dog rescue charity you cross paths with a famous YouTuber Markiplier when he invites you round you learn something you never knew about him.





	1. Charity video

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this story contains BDSM, masochist sub brat reader, sadist mark, obviously smut and a little CGL. If you are triggered by any of these I suggest you please do not read.
> 
> I'm sorry my grammar isn't the best I'm working on it please don't be too harsh this is my first proper attempt at right this type of story since I myself have a casual BDSM lifestyle but I'm new to this. 
> 
> This is all wrote in a First person point of few so I is you.

A rare cool breeze hit me in the LA weather, a leash tightly gripped in my right hand, a happy pug sat beside me like myself enjoying the lovely day at the dog garden fully of rescue dogs we saved and gave a home until we could find them a proper one, lots ran around happily.

A lot of people of all ages gathered taking part in different activities and eating junk to raise money for our centre. I smiled telling a crowd of people the health risks that come with certain breeds of dogs. I spoke with a passion I lived for this job, just as I finished my speech and sent people to try out different activities, a golden receiver ran to my feet almost knocking me out of balance, but I managed to hold my self up.

"chica, chica!"

I heard a familiar male voice shout I knelt down to the dog grabbing hold of her collar, "stay chica" I said in a soft quiet voice. Stroking her to keep her calm thinking, no way, as I'd just worked out why his voice is familiar. Mark ran over to us out of breath holding his knees before straightening himself again.

"Thank you for catching her, I'm sorry about that," he explains with a nervous smile rubbing the back of his neck. I let her go as he attaches a leash to her collar kneeling down before I can answer him, "chica no running off like again, you scared daddy" Mark Consoled Chica in his baby voice. I stud up with a kind smile," it was no problem" I responded but in my customer service voice.

Ok don't act, weird because of that just prophetic he just a human just like you, just a man an extremely attractive man with a voice that could make you wet with the right words but just a man, I thought.

I kept my posture and kind fake smile as mark finished stroking chica and stud up his eyes scanning up me. Maybe that was just my mind playing tricks on me? I convinced myself, as his deep brown eyes met mine his grip tightened on chica leash. "(your name), nice to meet you, my name Mark I love the work you do here" he greeted me.

I nervously laughed "yes I've to seem your YouTube channel and also love the work you do" I responded. Mark right lip arched into a grin "thanks but my works not as amazing as yours' I'd like to help with your charity and donate some money, but I'd like to do a video with you in private just an educational one on dogs would you be willing to do that?" he asked. I didn't have to think twice this would get even more people attention on our dog's and bonus I was a fan "of course no problem just need a time and a date?" I answered keeping professional.

"Great! So is tomorrow afternoon at 3 pm okay? give me your number I will text you my address" Mark chatted, we exchanged numbers going our separate ways. 

The next day.

After doing some work with the dog's I left the rest in charge of my partner getting ready to meet Mark, He texted me the address before and I just responded. 

"Thanks, see you tomorrow."

Getting out of the shower I wonder what should I wear. Grabbing my work cell phone.

"What should I wear?",

I texted Mark taking a seat at the edge of my bed. I bit my bottom lip as I waited.

"Anything you feel comfortable in and bring all props needed for your talk in the video".

I smiled at his message I already had that sorted all in a bag with plenty of notes and 2 empty pink notepads, for extra notes. I decided to wear a pink and white casual dress, with shorts underneath and knee-high boots and a little makeup. I left on time to make the drive over arriving at Mark door pressing the doorbell I took a deep breath. 

 


	2. Negotiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that took more than a day hope you enjoy.
> 
> Please check my warning, tags and any notes before reading and if you are easily triggered please do not read on.

Mark opened the door wearing his flannel shirt and black joggers his face lit up with his friendly smile "glad you made it come in your name" Mark greeted me he seemed in such a good mood I couldn't help my shy smile my cheeks slightly flushed 'well if he happy this should be great' I thought walking through his doorway.

My heavy bag with all the stuff I needed on my right arm. "Let me take that in for you" mark gestured to the bag I grinned "oh I can manage it but if you're offering" I responded instead of passing I dropped the bag into his hand which he caught the handle gripping it tightly he held the bag with no effort "I deserved that" he laughed.

He leads me to his recording room placing my bag by the sofa "take a seat get out everything you need then we can talk this through before I record don't worry this isn't going to be live so I can edit out any mistakes" he explained I sat where he'd placed my bag beside and I notice Mark grin I just innocently smiled back my mind now on what I needed as he took a seat beside me.

Mark moved closer to me unaware to this I place sticky notes on topics lent over my shouldn't looking down at my notes "you're very organised so you like things planned out?" Mark asked I looked at him from the corner of my eye noticing how close he was my eyes quickly dropped down back on to my page in hand.

'stay professional' I said in my mind to myself.

I moved in between us to show him "so I don't have to do all these topics we'd be here forever so I thought we'd focus on Chica breed and yes I like everything organised planned ahead with the work. I'm in I'm on a schedule" I answered.

"That fine you can have your notes besides you but don't script it just go with it we're bringing Chica into it so let's make this fun" Mark explained

before taking the notepad from my hand reaching his arm over me placing the notepad on the arm of the sofa beside me his arm gently brushing against mine as he moved back in to place leaning forward to set up the laptop and camera we were going to be using.

I watched him curiously as he picked up two small, clip-on mikes off the table in front of us. He clipped it on testing it was working before turning back to me

"Can I put it on your dress for you just so I put it in the right place and everyone can hear you clearly?" Mark asked

I was starting to think he was trying to make an excuse to touch me but I shuck it off on my attraction to him "sure but if you rip this dress I might have to kill you" I joked Mark put his hands up in defence with a laugh "don't worry I'll be careful".

I sat facing him Mark lifted the collar line of my dress with two fingers sliding the clip on gently letting go as it gripped both the inside and out of the material to stay on I couldn't help glancing up at him as he finished are eyes meeting but he didn't look away or say a word for what felt like minute but was only seconds before turning away from me leaning towards the laptop My heart felt like it was doing a million miles an hour and face visually red.

"so you ready to start?" Mark asked "yes" I responded it only took us an hour to get enough good footage for his video next on my charity and managed to make me laugh a few times which really took the nerves off me and I was very grateful for that.

Mark moved the laptop to one side when he was finished up drawing his attention back to me as I was putting my notepads and tablet back in my bag "that was great your name, so now work finished anything you'd like to ask me?" Mark cajoled.

I laughed nervously "I think I know a lot about you from youtube only one question that comes to mind how are you doing?"   
Mark smiled "that a nice question well I'm doing great honestly so how about you have you got a boyfriend?" Mark lent on his side to the sofa as he asked.

I laughed again also leaning on my side of the sofa with him "Nope it's just me and the doggo's" I noticed Mark face light up to the response now grinning only making me feel more tension 'what do you want, get to the point!' I screamed inside. "That's great not to be a big headed as I am but you're attracted to me am I right?" He chuckled my eyes widened a little at his question I turned my look away from him damn it you gave it all away like some desperate little fangirl I cursed myself in my mind.

"Many people are attracted to you Mr Fischbach and I'm not going to deny I am so the question is what is your point in this personal question?" I replied resorting to my customer service mode. Mark placed his arm to the cushion of the sofa beside me as I was sat up facing sideways to him as if to get even closer.

"Oh, I think you get my point you're not dense I can tell you called me Mark when recording now you've resorted to Mr Fischbach it's quite adorable actually you are really cute your name, see the thing is don't tell anyone else but I'm not after a vanilla girlfriend" Mark tone becomes darker but smoother than usual

He moved back into his seat giving me space I was quite flushed, yes but I couldn't help smile guessing I knew what he meant going off not being for a couple of years for a year I had no sexual partners choosing to put my time in my work But now In my surprise to this, I wasn't imposed to such an idea.

"Okay so I'm going to be completely honest with you I'm a brat submissive and it takes a dom with a lot of patience to deal with me also I need things negotiated properly and I need attention and I only have so much time during so many days" I explained Mark sat up taking a black note pad from under his table he placed it on his lap pulling out a pen from within it.

His pleases smirk was so clear on his face

"I actually knew that I just wanted to tease I had to do my research on you your name, well let's negotiate for now set out a contract first most important rule you must not tell anyone I am into BDSM this is a secret but only because I have enough uncomfortable pictures drawn of me by my fans without given them a reason too so will you be honest with me I will only do what you have consented too don't be ashamed to tell me your limits" Mark explained

as if his aura changed you could joke he turned into Darkiplier.

I was actually pleased with this I knew he must of meant he researched me for safety reasons when letting me on his channel and besides I didn't keep that side of my life completely secret "Of course in respect to your privacy and I don't want anyone finding out about me I don't need that sort of attention from your fans I understand and you understand I'm I won't always follow the rules" I smirk cheekily.

Mark gave me a serious look "then you will have to be punished which we will get to after but first safety what would you like to use as the safe word?" His tone was even serious now I noticed his right wrist twitching while keeping a grip on his pen in hand I sat back in my seat to get more comfortable as if I unconsciously knew I'd be here longer than I planned.

"I like to stick to the basic Red stop completely yellow slow down," I told him crossing my legs.

Mark nodded making a quick note his serious look turned to a smirk at his next question "name you like to give me in a scene? I think it best I give you what I'd prefer to choose from then we can negotiate" Mark kept his eyes on me I nodded already going through my favourites not looking him in the eye now.

"Master, sir or daddy? and what would you like me to call you?" He looked smug smirk just made me know when I didn't answer straight away flustered he was very amused with himself and that annoyed me in a good and bad way.

"Anything you want relating to a sub I don't mind and I like Sir it short so it suits you" I giggled if looks could kill I'd be dead in seconds but he didn't say anything for a minute as if knocked back by my response he now sat up straight "oh Har, de, ha, after we come to an agreement I'll show you, short," Mark tone was playful but not as much as in his videos I just guessed because I knew he was serious.

I just smirked giddy at the reaction I got out of him as he made a note quickly moving on "when was the last time you where tested do you have any current health diseases or STI's? I myself was tested 4 months ago I'm clear and have the results to prove"

I took out my purse from the smaller pocket of my bag taking out a folded sheet of paper with mine I was brought everywhere with me in case of situations like this although it been a long time "6 months ago I'm also clear no sexual partners in over a year" Mark look at the paper I passed him in surprise "I didn't know you had yours on you good girl" he responded passing me his from within the notebook as we both took a look placing them back on the table.

Mark placed his notepad on his knee "I need you to inform me of any emotional support you need of course I will give you aftercare but do you have any triggers past experiences that may course them I should take down for your safety mentally? " he asked in a more softer back to his usually friendly aura Mark.

I paused at this question "don't smack me in the face to hard or mark my face and neck I can't be going to work looking a certain way people can be judgemental also I have suffered abuse from my dad that why I'm not at all into calling anyone daddy just triggers me" I explained. (Author note: This I know will not relate to everyone but I also can not write ddlg due to this trigger sorry.)

Mark frowned "no problem sweetheart if you didn't know I had an abusive ex-girlfriend before I got into BDSM" he responded mark sat closer to me again.

"so how many years of experience do you have so your bi?"

I smiled shyly "yes and about 3 years roughly" mark grabbed the notepad placing it on his lap again "and if you don't agree with this I'm sorry but we can't continue you can not have any other sexual partners others then me and I will not have any other women to be fair I want to see if we can build a relationship from this and if not you can leave any time' he explained firmly I smiled even more hearing this I wouldn't want to share him with anyone and I'm far too busy for more than one partner "great totally agree"

Mark passed me the book and pen with a grin trick off what you like and don't like on lists are kinks, restraint, sensory play, punishments just tick and add notes for me.

I did that going through happy with the way it was all set out we discussed my notes in places and Mark was so understanding and seemed equal to my needs.

After we finished Mark placed the notepad aside without a word for what felt like minutes he cupped my right cheek "look at me!' He ordered I did now my awkward shyness kicked in and my heart was racing again his brown chocolate eyes, chocolate because they were truly a delicious sight a glint of desire and darkness he seemed relaxed in expression but by his eyes, I could see a lot more and I just breathed

Keeping my eyes on him choosing to do as told curious about what he was about to do next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yes I left out so much of the contract but I was only giving a rough idea of what is coming in future hope you enjoy will have the next chapter out soon.


	3. A taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out this is my attempt on punctuation, I'm just going to apologize in advance if you can not read my writing please don't
> 
> because, I'm sorry but I have difficulties with grammar in general and I'm still learning so please don't criticize me unless you're an English teacher who can teach people with learning difficulties and will give me full on fun lessons for free. But can mention something that doesn't make sense plot-wise I can try to improve. 
> 
> I write for fun, for me and anyone who else who doesn't mind my writing is just a bonus, its not for everyone but, I do put feeling into my writing and no one can tell me otherwise.
> 
> Please makes sure to read all warning's, tags and notes I don't want to nor mean to trigger anyone. Enjoy.

He drew closer to me inches away from my lips. I could feel the heat or his breath on my warm face. Stay calm, shit, he actually touching me am I dreaming? I must be dreaming. I froze for a moment unsure of what I was going to do.

I wanted to move, to say something witty, but instead I was screaming inside for him to hurry up and do something.

To my surprise, he moved away from my lips using his free hand to gently grabbed my shoulder only tightening his grip, leaning over my shoulder. I felt his breath now closer to my ear.

"relax (your name) I'm just want to taste you" Mark whispered his tone I could best explain like in his world quietest let's play but a whole lot more seductive. It sent tingles through me "okay" I breathed voice quieter, under my soften breaths.

Mark moved from my ear making sure his eyes met mine again before his lips met mine, first a soft peck that led to his tongue sliding in my mouth effortlessly through my accepting partnered lips.

My eyes closed as his tongue met with mine his taste like sweet butter. I found myself deeply kissing back I couldn't help my hand wrapping around his shoulders.

My fingers running through his Dark silky hair. Mark bit down on my bottom lip not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough it hurt. He removed his mouth from mine, freeing his hand from my face, he grabbed my arm removing my hand from his hair. I was now a little light headed wondering what he was doing.

I did move my left arm and he moved his hold on it to my wrist gripping it. But not too hard, just hard, enough I couldn't escape I did try to pull my arm a little but quickly gave up.

"Did I give you permission to touch me?!" Mark almost said in a shout I flinched a little his tone surprised me "No but, I c..couldnt help myself I'm sorry" I stuttered. I felt worried I'd offended him without meaning too, Mark moved my wrist so the parm of my hand where facing him his, a serious look turned into a smirk, then laugh, he let go of his grip on my wrist letting it rests on the parm of his hand, as he kissed my wrist and hand softly, before looking up at me again.

All I could do was stare at him raising an eyebrow my expression confused, flustered. "Only playing pet, of course, I did not tell you not to touch me, so you're not in trouble I just wanted to see that expression of your's You taste so perfect".

Mark teased I remove my arm from his hand getting up from the chair, "I think after that stunt you pulled, SIR!, I should give you a reason to be in trouble, but I'm afraid I must leave I have work to do" I sighed.

Mark got up from his seat grabbing my hand pulling me, stumbling towards him, his other hand reaching around my waist before grabbing one of my arse cheeks, coursing me let out a squeak. Mark moved his body close to mine "then I'll see you tomorrow" he Advised before kissing me roughly, letting me go wobbly legged and breathless. "Yes I will see you tomorrow" I ensured with a cheeky smile.

*5 hours later*  
I quickly opened my front door shutting and locking it behind, I hung my jacket, dropping my bag and shoes under it.

Making my way to the sofa I dropped my self on it, exhausted, putting my feet up, I laid on the arm on the sofa letting my eyes rest for a couple of seconds. When I felt my phone (buzz) in my pocket. I took it out opening my eyes pressing on it was a text message from Mark.

(Mark) "Hey, pet how was work?"

I sat up, smiling at my phone immediately texting back. (You) "It was great and exhausting at the same time, you?".

(Mark) "I did a live stream so same, I'm off to get some shut-eye just thought I'd say goodnight, (your name)".

(You) "Goodnight Markimoo". I giggled wondering if that would get me in trouble waiting when his next text popped up.

(Mark) "You won't be calling me Markimoo after tomorrow, night"

I chose not to respond now, getting ready to get some sleep it took no effort after the day I had.

The next day I woke up getting cleaned and dressed for work I was just finishing eating a bowl of cereal when my cell rung beside me. Without looking I picked it up quickly.

"Hey just calling to see if you can pick me up a coffee on the way to work?" A female spoke a voice, I knew too well as my best friend and business partner Brittany. I checked the time sticking my dish in the sink.

"Sure no problem, see you there" I replied getting my jacket ready "thanks darling" she giggled hanging up. It took me 40 minutes to get to work add on from stopping for the coffee. When I got into work I want straight to Brittany spotting her stud with a new male volunteer I was yet to meet.

"(Your name), your a lifesaver thank you, this is Toby" she greeted me, Toby put out his hand to me with a smile he wasn't bad looking at all he had dark brown hair with a purple streak through his brush to the side fridge, his eyes were a nice ocean blue and I could tell he worked out. I shuck his hand with a smile back "nice to meet you, Toby I'm you're other boss but don't worry As long as you have fun do your job with passion and stick to the rules you'll fit right in" I observed. Toby grinned "I'm sure I will fit right in, in no time" he responded confidently his accent London, British.

I flushed when my mind went to the wrong context of his words and snapped myself out of it quickly. I laughed "great so you'll help me feed breakfast to the dogs then after lunch you'll be back with Brittany" I explained. Brittany was now sat at her desk trying her ginger frizzy hair behind her ears while typing something. I beckoned Toby to follow leading him to supply cupboard Toby stud and waited for instruction watching me as I got out two bags of dry food and some bowls. Placing them down in front of us "you can help me carrying the bags and I'll show you our feeding plan and measurements when was get out of here" I instructed.

Toby picked up both of the bags putting one over each shoulder I picked up the bowls impressed "well let's get to the doggies then" I giggled, leading him out to the hallway, locking the door behind us "so (your name), what your policy on dating in the workplace?" Toby asked as we walked down the hall, I creased my eyebrow at his question as I walked concentrated more on getting to the dogs.

"Well as long as it doesn't course fights between each other, colleges/volunteers or disrupting the work they're doing I actually have no problem with it," I responded. Thinking about how giddy Brittany got around him. Toby caught up with me walking beside me instead of behind, "that great" he stated as we got to the door leaving the conversation there.

I introduced him to lots of the dog's and it was no problem for him working out how much for each bowl. We took them outside and played with them after they had eaten. I watched Toby run along with two robes and about 8 dogs chasing him, I couldn't help bursting out in laughter. Time flew with how much fun I had so we quickly got them all back in the lunchtime room. "You'll see Brittany in the lunchroom she'll show you what to do next, I've got to go now I'll see you again Friday" about to walk out my mind now on Mark and filled with excitement "see you Friday" Toby called out waving me goodbye.

When I finally got to my car I opened my phone sitting back against the seat with the biggest grin, I checked the time I was already a few minutes late. Ah shit, I might as well get a snack on the way I thought, when my phone started vibrating in my hand with mark name I'd saved on the screen. I quickly answered it putting it to my ear "where on earth are you, you haven't text me to warn me you were going to be late?" Mark scolded over the phone.

I rolled my eyes "I'm sorry I got so caught up with this new volunteer I'm training and I'm getting food now I'm Hungary" I explained. "just come straight to my house I will take you somewhere to eat" Mark ensured his tone softer now. "I'll be right there" I responded hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yes, I haven't got to the smut, yes I know but I getting there don't worry 😅 next chapter will be out soon. 😄


	4. Attitude and Discipline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took me so long to write I have so much going on but don't worry I will get my chapters out. 
> 
> As I've stated in previous chapters please read notes and tags.
> 
> Trigger warning don't read on if you're not comfortable with BDSM.

It took me about fifteen minutes to drive to Mark house. The whole drive my stomach growled, so I played music to distract myself. I parked turning it off getting out I knocked on the door and he answered straight away holding out a banana to me.

"Here eat this on the way," He said stepping out taking his keys from his pocket locking the house up "hello to you too" I responded following Mark into his car. I went to pull out the seatbelt over me.

Mark grabbed hold of it pulling it over me properly before buckling it in. Doing the same with himself  "all safe, now eat" Mark ordered driving the car out. I didn't say a word I wasn't going to question him at this moment. It took me no time to peel the banana open bringing it up to my mouth taking a big bite. I almost felt Mark flinch beside me coursing me to grin.

Mark kept his eyes on the road now he gave a soft chuckle I glanced at him confused but resumed back to taking bites out of the banana happily munching "well ain't you just a precious cutie" he commented in a playful tone. Glad I'd got the last bite down before he spoke I'd probably have choked.

Is he trying to kill me? I turned to the window view beside me. My face flustered and heart pounding. Words think of words.

"thank you" I murmur. Mark sighed "no need to thank me for stating facts" he teased stopping at a red light, he placed his free hand on my thigh softly caressing it with his thumb.

I turned to be facing the road in front of us feeling tingly. I place my hand on top of his, locking fingers with him and clenching his hand a little in affection but, also to stop him "no touching yet" I said with a smile.

Mark free's his hand from mine catching on to why I stopped him. He turned to look at me I noticed from the corner of my eye and turned to him when my eyes met his my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest and leave me, he a hungry look in his eyes but not for food but, what dark desires he had planned for me.

I took my attention to his lips instead. Remembering his sweet kiss "(your name) I burly touched you oh are you that sensitive?" He asked as the light turned green and he turned his attention back to the road.

I sighed "well it is your fault" I mumbled crossing my arms, Mark laughs "oh, it's my fault why that pet?'  I rolled my eyes knowing very well he knew what he wasn't stupid, already worked that out.

"you know why Markimoo" I responded as he pulled into a nice looking Diner carpark. Shopping his car he undid his seat belt, I unbuckled mine as it flipped it released me he grabbed hold of my arm further from him pulling me onto his lap.

Now face to face with him his lips curving into a wicked, smirk. "You have a right little attitude under that shy act" he growled. I smiled guiltily. "What you going to do?" I teased Mark pushed me off him back into the other seat "wait till I get you home" he hissed getting out of the car.

I open the door beside me getting out myself, shut the door, I walked over to Mark grabbing hold of his hand he squeezed my hand not too tightly but still putting a little pressure into it, smiling fondly at me "I'd be happy to hold your hand till we sit down to eat pet" his tone was softer now it made me never want to let go of him in the moment.

We entered the Diner, finding a table hidden in the back we took a seat together a waitress came over she was an older woman with curly light brown hair, with kind dark brown eyes, under her long eyelashes and laughter lines "Hey Mark what can I get for you and your lady friend today?" She coaxed.

Mark gave her a knowing smile "we will both have the chicken dumpling and two glasses of water please" he answered. She noted it down I watched already know why I didn't get to choose but I already agreed to it and was very happy to try chicken dumplings.

"I already know chicken dumpling is you're favourite so are these better than yours?" I asked Mark cocked his eyebrows "these are good dumplings but they ain't better them mine" he boasted.

I laughed, of course with his ego he wouldn't agree to these being better. I lent back in my chair as the waitress came back over with two glasses of water as she placed them down I looked up at her.

"Can you get me some orange soda please" the waitress smirked "of course hunni" she responded leaving as quickly as she came Mark gave me the most serious look, I never actually saw him give one hand gripping the edge of the table "did you ask me for orange soda?" He murmured lowly.

My heart raced and I looked down "I feel like something cold and fizzy I didn't think you'd mind" I remarked. Mark smiled "of course not I was only playing I wouldn't expect that much from you on the first day" he laughed the waitress coming back with our food which was delicious we sat and talk more about Mark's twitch streams before he paid and we left.

An hour later.

We got to his front door and I wasn't at all nervous as he unlocked it I followed him in walking ahead but stopping feet away, as I heard the click of him lock it behind us.

I turned around as he approached me without a word kissing my forehead gently before tipping my chin up with two fingers grinning at me "so since you're new to me I'm just going to be testing from things you've said you're alright with, how much you can take, I think I need to punish you like your first lesson, then we can do some sensory stuff, after that is that okay with you?" He smirked.

I didn't break eye contact  "so will you punish me only with your hands today?"

Mark moved his fingers from under my chin taking my hand "that's fine with me" he responded leading me off to his bedroom. When we got into his room he let me go, "stand near the bottom of the bed" he ordered I did as told.

Mark walked right past me to his stand up mirror in the corner of the room, he moved it to one side reliving a door behind it. "No way have you got a secret room?" I blurted in disbelief.

Mark opened the door now I could see through and it was, in fact, another room I was shocked "the fact you're surprised is why I have it to hide all my kink stuff the keep the secret of course" he explained

"Follow me in," He said doing as told I was lead into a darkly painted room with luckily a bright light the furniture was a dark brown, the walls black with hanged up floggers and paddles, labelled boxers, sat in the right corner of the room with from what I could make out toys and rope in

Them, The bed centre in the room head side against the wall, black sheets on the mattress and bars at the top, bottom and above to place restraints. Spreader bars against the wall beside the left side of the bed and on the right side to the bed two large wardrobe's.

In the past, I'd never experienced this much before I never been a dungeon I paused where I'd stepped in as I was looking around distracted trying to take it all in, I felt a gentle squeeze on my arm snapping me from my trial of though.

I turned to Mark who had the biggest grin on his face "relax we sure won't be using all the stuff at once it will take time come sit on the bed with me" Mark reassured.

"I'm just letting myself progress this is so Dark" I responded. Following him to the bed sitting down on the right-hand side my feet on the floor. Mark sat down beside me  "Dark comes from my sadistic side so makes sense it's just my style" he replied.

I smirked at him "whenever you're ready" I giggled Mark raised an eyebrow "oh so you're ready?" He patted his lap "take off you're shoes and get over my lap" he instructed. I untied my shoes, taking them off, putting my shoes to one side.

My heart pounding in my chest evidently flustered I lent my body over his lap so he had my backside in place for him I looked down to hide my smirk.

Up to him now to take off my pant's I thought to myself giddy then I've ever been with anyone. "we are going to be doing a 30-minute long spanking scene" Mark put his arm around me my waist to keep me in place while he pulled out a little case from under the bed, he put beside him.

Sitting back in place on the bed he pulled down my pants by the waist, I always wore elasticated for comfort at work so they came down quite easily with my cotton panties pulling them down to just under my thighs and leaving them there.

Placing his parm on my butt "every time I spank you will say the number of the spank followed by yes Sir if I ask you a question" Mark added caressing my butt. He put his phone on a timer on the other side of us. "Yes Sir," I said in a more sarcastic tone hiding my face again.

Mark let down his first slap on my right butt cheek "without the attitude" he hissed. I decided then I would be good for some of the time "Yes Sir, " this time my tone was quiet as Mark rubbed then strike the left cheek "2" I my voice almost came out in a whisper.

"Louder you do know why you're getting punished firstly it's that attitude!" he spat.  
Striking both checks this time "3, 4" I whined biting my lip to stop myself giving attitude too soon I counted along with 10 more strikes "oh you're taking this quite well" Mark finally spoke I let up looking back at him  "Nah this is nothing" I giggled.

"Oh really then I'll just have to make this more intense then won't I, my little masochist" Mark picked up the leather case beside him unzipping it he took out a pair of black rubber looking gloves.

Sliding them on they fitted tightly on his hand he rubbed his now cold rubber parm on my butt cheek the cold tingling the hot stinging sensation left behind then the inside of my thigh the cold making me flinch and I could just feel his smirk behind my back.

I receive the light strike to my thigh then butt it stang a lot more than he repeated on the other side before I could count. I clenched into the sheets "I. I can't" I muttered.

As I received another two harder slaps to both cheeks causing me to wince Mark stopped "I can't hear you counting, are you sure you can take just 6 more?" he asked. I turned to look back at him watery, eyes but, a slight smirk.

"please don't stop sir" I plead before turning away again, as one of the subs able to get into subspace, I'd fallen into it quicker then ever this was not what I planned but I wouldn't complain. "use your safeword if needed and count" he responded. with more force on his parm now he slapped both cheeks. "1, 2" I breathed my eyes closed, with a hidden smile "good girl" Mark praised next targeting his next Slaps on my thighs the rubber was no longer cold but very warm the stinging tingling sensation was ecstasy to me. "3, 4," I said in an uncontrolled shout. Mark chuckled rubbing my now very red butt cheeks "you like this too much" he chuckled this his hardest yet and felt like sharp sparks going through me almost breathly I managed the last two before he stopped completely as I panted my face almost in the mattress I heard him remove his gloves before removing my pants throwing them out of the way.

"come here" he command. My face couldn't get more flushed not that I cared, sitting up onto his lap he help me in place one arm around my back to keep me sat in place. I took in his expression he had the most wicked glint in his eyes, it sent shivers through me I loved it. grabbing my chin h his free hand he made sure he kept my gaze on him as if he was admiring and studying me.

"I'm very impressed, you're being such a good girl now" his voice was the lowest and most seductive it far past worlds quietest let's play. I gave him a small smile not saying a word obediently waiting. Mark loosened the hold he had on my chin leaning forward his lips meeting mine. I closed my eyes parting my lips to accept his kiss, his tongue, his smell and his sweet taste.

I didn't fight but returned the pace, my hands found the way around his head again fingers running through silky, dark strands of hair. I could tell he enjoyed it by the almost groan sound he made between my lip's his free hand moved to my bare, inner thigh gripping and coressing spreading out my legs a little. He stopped kissing me I trembled almost breathless to his touch.

"keep these pretty thighs open a little, I want to feel how aroused you are for me" moving his parm more inner my thigh coursing the sensation to get more intense. I kept them   apart enough to allow him access. Without hesitation I felt Mark's fingers come close to my cervix feeling how wet I already was he dipped a finger in coursing me to jolt a little his thumb lightly stroking my clit as he did, I bit my lip  "very wet indeed" Mark chuckled as I squirmed "please sir" I wined Mark removed his fingers licking them as all I could so is look at him in a half squinted panting sate.  "oh no not yet" Mark tease moving his hand to  my neck I felt his fingers grip around it "pleas..".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the long chapter I've had to separate the scenes but hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I shall be posting more very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger I will be writing the next chapter tomorrow hope you're enjoying the story so far. :)


End file.
